1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and a projector device that use a light emitting element as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-194275 discloses an image display device (projector) having a liquid crystal display (LCD) constituted with a liquid crystal panel or the like and a light source for illuminating the LCD, which projects an image formed with light (modulated light) having been transmitted through the LCD. An LED with a high level of brightness is used as the light source in this device. The device can be provided as a more compact unit since it employs an LED rather than a halogen lamp or a xenon lamp. It also achieves an advantage in that on/off control of the light source is facilitated. However, it is necessary to supply a large electrical current to the LED in order to increase the brightness with which light is emitted at the LED, and unless appropriate measures are taken against the heat generated at the LED, the LED may become damaged by its own heat.